Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Seis!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Phantom of Baker Street. Its up to Jimmy and Melody to solve the case of Jack the Ripper. Left nameless for centuries Jack the Ripper terrorized London to its core in 1888. The modern day Holmes and his sidekick Watson must solve the murders. With a Canine for details One Truth will always Prevail!


Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Seis!

Phantom of Baker Street!

Melody: *She stands with her eyes narrowed next to Jimmy and Jenny* (My name is Melody Kudo. I'm the third born of the Kudo children. Not long ago my brother Jimmy Kudo witnessed a shady deal and as a result was given an untested drug that reverted back to my age.) *Luna is shown giggling and Jenny hugs her* (After awhile our older sister Jenny Kudo returned to Beika, Japan with Luna Kudo, a six year old with an highly smart mind. Now big sister is a crime fighting Detective that works with our police friends Santos and Inspector Meguire.) *Jenny holds her cuffs and she spins them on her finger leans against Santos's back and Meguire stands next to them* (The only people who that Jimmy is Conan are our father a world famous mystery writer.) *Booker is shown and he winks* (Dr. Agasa who makes all of our fancy gadgets. He's known me and Jimmy for a very long time and is a well trusted friend of ours.) *Dr. Agasa appears beside Booker Kudo and he smiles* (And Vi Greythorn a recent transfer student. Vi used to be a member of the evil Black Organization who killed her sister. In order to escape them she took a dose of the same drug given to Jimmy and escaped. Since then she's been living with the doc.) *Vi is shown* (The clues are many and suspects abound, but with my brain and Jimmy's brain one truth will prevail!)

Two Years ago:

Boy: *Hiroki Sawada* (My friend. I hope we can play together again.)

Guy: Hiroki! Let me in! Hiroki! *They get in the room and find it empty except for the computer saying Goodbye-Hiroki and Noah's Ark Sailed Out* HIROKI?!

Two Years Later:

Melody: Wow this place is huge!

Conan: Its not that important.

Jenny: Shut up brat. Or I won't get you a game pass.

Conan: I don't want to play the game.

Jenny: Well Luna and Melody do right?

Melody: I don't sorry sis.

Luna: I will play!

Amy: Can you get us passes?

Jenny: I'll try if I can't I'm sorry kids.

Rachel: I can see why Dad was invited by why were you Jenny?

Jenny: *Winks* Because I'm the sexiest Detective in Beika!

Richard: And that dress shows it. What if your father saw you in that. Such a disgrace.

Jenny: *Looks down as her small sleeve dress that makes the top of her torso massive* I can't help that Mom gave me these.

Richard: I bet your mother would be proud.

Serena: Dang Jenny is that you?

Jenny: Sure is.

Serena: You look just like Vivian Kudo!

Jenny: That is my mother.

Serena: Hey shortness planning on playing the game?

George: You've got a game pass!

Serena: Daddy got for me. His money helped pay to make it.

Mitch: I wish we could play.

Melody: Maybe Sis can get you all one.

Conan: I highly doubt she can.

Jenny: Shut up. *Hits Conan's head and he sighs*

Vi: I heard it cost them a lot of money to make this and all the kids are really dumb. To believe they are the future of Japan makes me a little frightened. Because most of their parents are stupid and just think that when they grow up they will be stupid as well. It's the way Japan works. We are in a never ending cycle of stupid leaders and world leaders.

Conan: You look like an eight year old so start acting like it.

Vi: Politian kids will become future Politian and CEO's kids will become future CEO. Japan will soon fall if this continues. *Giggles* I saw that on the news! I wanna be an anchor! Wasn't that a good performance?!

Melody: (Wow that's acting.)

Vi: We good?

Conan: Yeah…

Jenny: (she almost gave me a heart attack.)

Later:

Booker: *Comes in with Dr. Agasa* The kids should be here already. I can't wait to see them. I'm sure Melody will run into my arms.

Dr. Agasa: Jenny will beat you to a pulp with the new moves she's learned as a Detective.

Booker: She's like her mother alright.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sure your also looking forward to seeing your boy.

Booker: It must remain a secret that Jimmy is Conan.

Dr. Agasa: Yeah of course.

Mean While:

Jenny: I could only get Luna one I'm sorry.

Amy: Awe boo.

George: Maybe we should go get some from the kids.

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Guy: Everyone we have an announcement. Novelist Booker Kudo has just arrived from the states. His youngest daughter helped with the ideas for the game. Give him a warm welcome. *Everyone claps and Melody smiles and claps loudly*

Dr. Agasa: He finally made it back.

Conan: Yeah I noticed. Melody why didn't you tell me he asked for your help?

Melody: Because he just called to ask three questions. Medieval Japan, Old America, or Sherlock Holmes and I said Sherlock Holmes then he just said thank you and hung up. He didn't tell me what it was.

Dr. Agasa: *Hands Conan and Melody game passes* I got these for you.

Conan: Uh thanks Doc.

Melody: Sweet! *Booker comes down from the stage and Melody runs to him and he picks her up and he hugs her while she hugs him and cameras go off taking a picture of them and Booker sets Melody down as he looks at Jimmy*

Booker: (Hello son. You look well.)

Jimmy: (You look well as well Dad.)

Later:

Conan: (JTR?! It can't be!) *Runs and meets Melody at the entrance to go to get in the cocoons and Melody sits next to Conan and the kids come in along with Rachel* (Somewhere in this game is JTR.)

Rachel: (Why are you in here?) *They enter the game and Rachel walks over to Conan and Melody* You two…

Melody: Rachel why are you here?

Rachel: I came after you two!

Luna: Look who came!

George: We got passes!

Mitch: Isn't it cool!

Amy: Yeah it is!

Melody: Looks like the Jr. Detective League is together!

Vi: Yeah. So we better stick together.

Voice: I am Noah's Ark. I have seized this game and the brains of the children. I plan to reset Japan.

Mean While:

Jenny: My daughter is in there! How could you reset Japan when she wasn't even born in Japan!

Voice: But she is in fact a child of Japan. Because her mother is Japanese.

Jenny: I adopted her. She was born in America. Let Luna and my sister go!

Voice: I can't do that.

Booker: Jenny don't fight with the computer its not healthy.

Jenny: Not healthy?! The computer is a child! I'm just speaking to it like I would a smart mouthed brat! You should know! You have two!

Booker: I have three. And I know your worried about Melody.

Jenny: What?!

Meguire: This isn't the time.

Mean While:

Voice: First I shall show you previews of the five stages you will choose to try to survive this game. But in this game your very lives are at stake. If no one loses the game then I shall automatically destroy all of your minds.

Melody: Does the voice mean it'll kill us?

Conan: I won't let that happen.

Melody: Oh I see.

Luna: I want Mommy.

Rachel: Luna we'll be fine don't worry.

Voice: The children are waiting let the game begin! The first stage is Vikings. You will journey back in time to become Vikings. During your adventures you will journey the seven seas. Always using your determination and bravery to take down obstacles. The Second stage is the Paris Du Car Rally. You will race against world famous drivers in an intense race to the finish line. The third stage is the coliseum. In the time of the Roman Gladiators you will be battling the other gladiators to become true heroes. The fourth stage is Solomon's treasures. Its set in the jungles of Africa and you'll work hard as treasure hunters to find your prize. The fifth and final stage is London 1888 will you journey to catch the devilish Jack the Ripper, though his identity remains a mystery I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves. Your goal here is to solve these unsolvable murders and discover the true identity of Jack the Ripper.

Melody: That's the one right?

Conan: In that one I'll find out who killed your Dad's friend.

Melody: Right.

Rachel: So which one guys?

Luna: London! *Runs over to it and four boys sigh looking at her* What?

Boy: Your not even Japanese so why are you here?

Luna: très désagréable! *Crosses her arms and Melody giggles*

Melody: Don't talk down to my niece. She is too Japanese. She is being raised here in Japan so she is Japanese.

Voice: There are assist characters that will help you along the way. Be careful children.

Conan: Alright lets go! *They enter their stage and Melody follows right behind Conan with Luna next to her*

Amy: *They enter the portal and Amy, Melody, and Luna gasp* Wow its amazing.

Mitch: It kind of stinks though.

George: That fog is so dark too.

Conan: Its called Smog.

Amy: Wow I didn't know it existed back then. *They hear a scream and Conan and Melody take off running* Conan wait up!

Melody: *They find Jack the Ripper and he gets way when Conan hurts his foot from kicking a broken mug*

Conan: Ouch!

Rachel: Did you hurt yourself, Conan?

Conan: My foot.

Vi: If the Doc's inventions don't work here then we might be in trouble.

Conan: My antenna goes up on my glasses but other then that they are normal. Just like my watch.

Melody: I wonder if my backpack works… *She hit's the button and nothing happens* That would be a no.

Guy: _Oh my God! Its Jack the Ripper! Call the Police! _

Amy: I can't understand him.

Melody: Me either.

Mean While:

Booker: Run the automatic translator.

Jenny: Dad you helped with the game can't you try to help them beat it?

Booker: Jenny calm down already. He won't let anything happen to them.

Jenny: I know but still…

Guy: *Mr. Shindler* He wanted a friend.

Jenny: what?

Shindler: Hiroki wanted a friend. His computer said that Noah's Ark sailed out with him on board so he can find a friend.

Jenny: So he wants to kill all those children to…

Booker: To have a friend. Dr. Agasa I'll leave it up to you. I'll be at the scene.

Dr. Agasa: Right.

A Few Minutes Later:

Dr. Agasa: Conan. Melody do you hear me?

Jenny: Guys reply.

Dr. Agasa: You are in the White Chapel district. If you get hurt or get caught by the police its game over. Look for the assist character.

Jenny: *Breaks up as she yells* Y-U B-TER K-P LUNA S-FE!

Mean While:

Conan: Ah! Run! *The bridge starts to fall and they move out of the way and Melody screams as she looses her footing with one of the boys and she grabs the boy and Conan grabs her*

Boy: Let me fall! Save her!

Conan: We aren't losing anyone!

Luna: We'll make it together! *Pulls the Boy with Rachel's help and the kids pull Melody up and when they get them up they all sigh*

Melody: We are in this together. So we'll protect each other deal?

Boy: S-Sure. I'm sorry I was so rude to you Luna.

Luna: Its alright! *Giggles* I can teach you French if you want.

Conan: We should do what that guy said. Contact Inspector Lastrod.

Rachel: From Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books? But he was just a story book character not a historical person.

Conan: But we're looking for our assist character which means…

Amy: We're looking for Sherlock Holmes!

Melody: That's what dad meant! He put Sherlock Holmes in because I asked him to!

George: So Holmes must be our assist character.

Mitch: Lets get on over to Baker Street!

Mean While:

Jenny: We almost lost Melody there. *Sighs*

Richard: I was so scared.

Jenny: You and I both.

Dr. Agasa: They got the message but they are awhile from Baker Street.

Later:

Rachel: 221B here we are. *Knocks on the door and a lady answers and Melody, Conan, and Luna gasps* Uh… Melody?

Melody: But I'm Melody. *The Lady looks at them confused*

Lady: I am Mr. Watson and Mr. Holmes friend Mrs. Hudson may I help you?

Melody: Uh yeah why do you look like a older me!

Lady: I'm sure you have me mistaken. You must be the children Mr. Holmes spoke about. He was so happy with your work a few days ago. Thank you. Come on in children. I'll make tea. *She goes inside*

Melody: I think my future self has us confused with someone else.

Conan: she must think we are London's Irregulars.

Boy: What are those?

Rachel: Street kids that Holmes higher from time to time. They could fit in places that adults couldn't so he'd send them in to gather clues.

Melody: Well lets go in.

Mean while:

Richard: what's the deal Doc?

Dr. Agasa: Well Booker thought that if Melody was part of the story she'd know he missed her.

Richard: Then why doesn't he take her with him?

Jenny: Well… Because Dad and Mom are so busy Melody wouldn't have time for school. And they want her to go to school. I barely got any school so I had to stay with a neighbor then when I was in Jr. High and Jimmy was just a few years behind and Melody about to be born Mom and Dad told us they had bought a house for me to take care of Jimmy and Melody in. I took care of them until Jimmy told me that he didn't want me around. Back then the two of us would fight all the time. It was a bad influence for Melody so I left when she was three. Sometimes I feel as if she thinks I abandoned her.

Dr. Agasa: Its not that.

Jenny: But sometimes I feel like its true. If I hadn't have left then there wouldn't be a rift between me and her.

Richard: That's not true! You're the greatest person in her life besides that cocky bastard! She loves you a lot and she may not say it but she's glad she has Luna in her life too!

Jenny: Thanks for saying that Richard.

Mean While:

Melody: Look Luna!

Luna: Grandpa is Mr. Sherlock Holmes!

Amy: And that's Dr. Agasa!

George: I guess that's who they wanted to be!

Vi: It seems they couldn't resist not getting in on the action.

Conan: (Typical Dad.)

Later:

Melody: *The boys get caught by the guy and Melody slaps her forehead* They never can stay quiet.

Conan: Oh no. This is bad. *A fight breaks out and Conan and Melody dodge the attacks and the others come and join the fight and Melody looks around and gasps when the boy she saved gets hit with a bottle*

Melody: You saved me why?

Boy: You saved mine. I'm glad I could save the pretty lady. *Kisses Melody's cheek and she blushes and he fades away*

Melody: W-Why? *Luna screams and Mitch and Amy fights off the guys and gets hurt and they look at each other*

Luna: Mitch! Amy! I'm sorry. I thought I could help.

Mitch: Well its up to you guys.

Amy: Don't let us die okay? *disappears with Mitch*

Mean While:

Jenny: Mitch and Amy lost to protect Luna. At least someone listens to me.

Richard: Now Luna thinks it is her fault.

Jenny: It wasn't though.

Mean while:

Guy: S.H. Sherlock Holmes. *Aims his gun towards Conan and Luna jumps up and grabs his arm* What?!

Luna: You aren't gonna hurt Conan! AH! *Gets throws and she slams against the wall and George gets shot*

George: Um… Well I'm done.

Luna: I'm glad I could protect you. Mommy will yell at you if we die so you better beat this game.

Melody: Luna! *Gets tears in her eyes and Luna smiles sweetly as her and George fade away and disappear*

Conan: (That wine bottle) *Grabs the wine bottle and lands on a table*

Guy: What?

Conan: Shoot I dare you.

Guy: Uh…

Conan: You won't because I'll drop the bottle. Fancy bottle of wine and Chair must be the place for professor Moriarty. So shoot if its not true.

Guy: Hmm. *The door opens and a butler stands there*

Butler: Professor Moriarty wishes to speak to the lot of you.

Melody: Uh…

Guy: Please wait!

Butler: Do you wish to defy Professor Moriarty?

Guy: Uh…

A Few Minutes Later:

Melody: Mr. Butler get out of the wagon. Your not Professor Moriarty.

Rachel: What?

Conan: The man dressed as the butler is.

Rachel: How do you two know that?

Melody: He was speaking for the man in the carriage.

Conan: Plus he's an elderly man and likes to wear herbal scents.

Boy: How'd you know that? Did you smell it when you gave him the wine bottle?

Moriarty: Pretty good young ones. Its like I'm looking at two young Sherlock Holmes.

Melody: I want to be just like him.

Conan: Me too. *They continue talking with Moriarty and then he leaves* Why did I bother warning Moriarty? I guess I liked him just as much as Holmes did.

Melody: Conan! (Big Brother what if you told Rachel that before?!) *Conan laughs*

Boy: Hey Melody I'm sorry about your friends. Its our fault.

Melody: That's enough. All you have to worry about is working together from now on deal? Don't do stupid things that could get into trouble.

Vi: I think that's a good thing that your becoming more mature.

Boy: Yeah…

Later the next day:

Conan: Here I am!

Melody: We should check the news paper.

Conan: *Buys a newspaper and they read it and Conan growls* (Moriarty you are the worse Criminal of all!)

Melody: Isn't Irene Adler Sherlock Holmes true love?

Conan: Yes.

Melody: You don't think that it could be?!

Conan: *Nods* (Its mom and Moriarty plans on having our mother killed!)

Melody: Oh no. We have to get there!

Rachel: You kids figured something out?

Melody: Well if Sherlock Holmes is my dad who do you think my mother is?

Rachel: Irene?!

Melody: Yes. Moriarty wants Jack the Ripper to kill my mother.

Later:

Conan: We brought flowers for Mrs. Adler. She's old friends of ours.

Guy: Oh alright that way.

Conan: Thank you. *They go to her dressing room and knocks on the door and she tells them to come in* Pardon us!

Melody: *Giggles when Irene stands up and smiles at them* Wow it is Mommy.

Irene: Pardon? I'm not anyone's Mommy. But you are a doll.

Melody: Oh sorry. *giggles*

Later:

Melody: Oh no! *Two of the boys run and push Irene out of the way and they disappear* We have to get out of here!

Conan: Lets hurry! *He waits for everyone to go around the corner and Vi gasps and pushes him out of the way of the statue falling* Vi!

Vi: You better not give up. You have everyone cheering for you.

Conan: Vi. Why?

Vi: Because its up to you. *Disappears and Melody pulls Conan out of the building and Melody runs ahead and Rachel and her turns the corner and gets ready*

Melody: Don't touch my mommy! *Attacks Jack and Rachel kicks him and he jumps and dodges the attacks and Melody runs after Jack with Rachel on his tail with the last boy*

Conan: Stay here you'll be safe.

Irene: But I never learned your name.

Conan: Conan Edogawa I was named after the man who's kind of like your birth father. I have to go bye! *Runs after the group and he sees Melody ahead of them and Jack laughs and runs faster and he gets on the last train out of Cherry Cross Station and it takes off just as Melody, the boy, Rachel and Conan get on the train*

Later:

Conan: Jack the Ripper is her! *The girl laughs and shows her fingers*

Rachel: But Conan that's a woman!

Conan: *Jack scares the other people who run and Jack grabs Rachel and throws a smoke bomb and Conan and the boy open the windows and when the smoke clears Melody gasps* The passengers are gone!

Mean While:

Booker: Now then I think I will reveal who the killer is.

Jenny: You figured it out before me? Nice Dad.

Booker: I did some detective work and I found the evidence I needed.

Meguire: how'd you figure it out? Who did it?

Booker: Mr. Shindler.

Richard: but how Kudo?!

Jenny: I get it. I saw one of the brats hit the dagger off with his soccer ball. Not wanting to get in trouble he put it back.

Mean While:

Conan: *Climbs up* There's Rachel!

Jack: Come on kiddy think you can save her? I've tied myself to her so if I fall so will she. Lets Dance kiddy.

Conan: I'll lead!

Melody: But Conan the train isn't safe to fight on a train!

Jack: To bad!

Conan: *Dodges all his attacks and Jack laughs* What's so funny?

Jack: Ten minutes until the track reaches the station. You'll all be dead by then. *Rachel gasps*

Rachel: Conan! Behind you! *The boy knocks Melody over to duck and Conan ducks too and so does Jack and when they come out the boy tries to fight off Jack and ends up slipping off the train but grabs part of it* Are you okay?

Melody: I'd help but I'm afraid.

Jack: To bad! Should I start carving your brain or your guts?!

Melody: *Closes her eyes and then they flash open and she gets ready* HIYA! *Attacks Jack with Karate moves and Rachel catches her hand with her foot to stop her from falling off* Bad idea!

Rachel: *Pulls Melody up and Melody helps the boy up* (Think! Jimmy what would you do.) *Remembers what Jimmy said at Tropical Land and she stands up* Melody, its up to you and Conan.

Melody: What?

Rachel: Remember the Falls Conan! *She jumps and Jack screams as they fall* (I believe in you Conan.) *Fades and disappears and Jack the Ripper falls to his death*

Melody: Rachel!

Conan: No Rachel!

Boy: Come on! We have to stop the train!

Conan: I had planned on Rachel helping us separate the cars but now its impossible.

Boy: So you just going to give up?! The lives of forty-seven people are in our hands!

Guy: why aren't you covered in blood yet? *The assist character appears and says that and Melody gasps*

Melody: Are you? *His figure changes to Sherlock Holmes and Melody's eyes widen more and then he returns to the homeless guy* Conan!

Conan: What?

Melody: He doesn't mean real blood!

Conan: I get it! *The three run to the wine car and they jump down* Grab that Axe! Smash open the wine barrels! *The boy does and Conan does too and they stand in the middle and Conan looks at Melody* Get ready to duck under when I say! *Looks up and Melody holds both boys hands* NOW! *They go under and it cushions the crash and they wind up where they started in the very beginning and Melody rubs her eyes as she sits up next to Conan* He didn't mean real blood. He meant Blood red wine.

Melody: Dad actually did something smart. Huh? Oops.

Boy: Looks like you won the game Conan, Melody.

Conan: *Laughs* I guess we were your friends, Hiroki. *The boy shows his true form*

Hiroki: What gave me away?

Conan: Well he was interested in the game of soccer and you through the 100 year old soccer ball away. Plus you noticed the clock before it even moved.

Hiroki: I see. You can speak freely. I cut communications with them.

Melody: Well Hiroki we're sorry we took so long. *Hiroki laughs and Melody giggles as she shakes his hand* Did we keep you waiting friend?

Hiroki: So what is your real name? Is it Conan?

Jimmy: No my name is Jimmy Kudo, I'm Melody's older brother.

Hiroki: Well Melody and Jimmy. I wanted friends to play with but the truth is… I wanted to know my father like you two know yours.

Melody: I see. Well you can go to your father now. Jack the Ripper got his last victim.

Hiroki: Thank you for setting things right.

Melody: Don't thank us it was our Dad.

Jimmy: It seems your closer to your father then you thought. *Hiroki nods and shakes his hand*

Hiroki: Truth is I just wanted to have fun. I was jealous of you two. Always having each other's backs. Getting everyone to trust you rather easy. Plus your father avenged my father and that means more to me then anything in the world. Thank you. *Holds up his hand and a portal appears* Its time to say goodbye.

Melody: I wish we could play some more Hiroki. *Goes into the portal and Jimmy looks at Hiroki*

Jimmy: I truly hope that your mind will continue to live on inside of Noah's Ark forever.

Hiroki: It was too soon to make an artificial intelligence. Okay its time for you to return to the real world. After you wake up I want everyone to know that real life is never as easy as life inside a video game.

Jimmy: *walks towards the portal* Good luck and I hope you see your father.

Hiroki: See you later. Take care of yourself and your sister Jimmy. She's pretty cute.

Jimmy: Thanks I'll tell her you said that. *Goes into the portal and closes his eyes as he returns to the real world*

Later:

Richard: *The cocoons come out of where they were stored and when Richard sees Rachel's come up he cheers* YES! He did it!

Dr. Agasa: Your kids are pretty amazing.

Jenny: Dad come see Luna!

Booker: I think I'm fine here. *Parents run to their children and Melody and Jimmy walks towards the edge of the stage and Booker smiles at them as Melody jumps into his arms* You did it. That took you longer then I imagined.

Rachel: Hey Conan.

Conan: Rachel! That wasn't a very good move.

Rachel: I knew you could handle it.

Richard: When did my daughter become so daring?!

Rachel: I'm sorry Dad.

Jenny: Oh Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna giggles while Jenny cries* Oh my sweet Luna!

Melody: *Goes over to the boy who saved her and she kisses his cheek* I wasn't the one who thanked you.

Boy: Oh it was nothing!

Melody: Huh? *Looks up as she hears whirling sounds of a computer shutting off and she goes over to Jimmy* Hiroki is deleting himself?

Jimmy: You can rest easy, our friend. *Melody closes her eyes and smiles giggling*

Vi: I think I like reality better. It has more texture.

Amy: Oh Vi your so strange.

Mitch: Luna did you get out too?

Luna: Yeah not long after you did. I knew Melody and Conan could win!

George: And they were awesome!

Melody: Yeah I guess we were. *She giggles and Jimmy looks at Booker then turns and goes to his friends*

Jenny: *Goes to Booker* Staying in Japan for a little while?

Booker: I have to go catch up with your mother.

Luna: *Looks at Booker and he smiles* Grandpa!

Booker: *Nods and she hugs him* Nice to see you again Luna.

Luna: You too!

Jimmy: (So the Phantom of Baker Street was revealed by the modern day Sherlock Holmes.) *Looks at Booker who has Melody and Luna hanging on his arms*


End file.
